


夏溺（十二）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（十二）

　　谭敏第一次遇见这么直白粗暴的拒绝，她既生气，也有一种不能再靠近夏勉的警觉。  
　　“你平时可真能装。”  
　　谭敏头也不回地游走了，这是她在泳池对夏勉说过的最后一句话。  
　　没了妨碍，夏勉进入深水区游完了两个来回。精力没消耗多少，倒是热完身，肌肉都激活了。  
　　他游回浅水区，李笠还在原来的地方等他。  
　　李笠第一次进入泳游池却意外的不怕水，大胆地蹬水漂浮，还把头埋进水中憋气，出水后仰头喘息，满身都是贴紧皮肤往下垂坠的水珠。  
　　他看到夏勉回来找他，踩着池底向夏勉靠近，没头没脑地说：“我学会憋气了，您、您看一下吧。”  
　　夏勉站定不动，示意他做来看看。  
　　李笠深吸一口气，腮帮子鼓成圆球，闭紧双眼沉入水中，咕噜咕噜吐气泡。短短的头发在水中浮散开来，像是什么绒毛动物。  
　　“哗啦——”  
　　仅过了十秒，他冲出水面，大口大口呼吸，抽气声急促而激烈。  
　　“我很快也会学会游泳的……”李笠抹去眼睫上的水，一边喘一边问，“我学会以后，可以跟您一起去深水那边游吗？”  
　　他的前胸随着呼吸起伏，那里被连体泳衣和罩衫遮挡。但夏勉身高略高，从歪斜的罩衫领口可以看到他微微隆起的乳头，不是普通男性的小凸点，是夏勉亲手玩得烂熟，乳晕扩散了整整一圈的小鼓包。  
　　“深水区两米五深，没有临时抓扶的东西，你去了会被安全员赶出来。”夏勉说。  
　　“嗯……”李笠略显失落，四下打量一圈，没看到邱晓晨和两个同学，就压低声音，有些心虚地问，“那我再憋气一次，您到水下来看好吗？”  
　　夏勉在深水区游泳时戴着泳镜，现在摘下来挂在腕上。他没问为什么非要到水下去看，戴上泳镜向下指了指，屏息潜入水中。  
　　李笠赶紧跟上，在随着他一起潜下去前搭住了他的肩。  
　　水下的视线模糊摇晃，光阴浮动着，像是只会在梦里出现的幻觉。夏勉看到李笠这个憋气新手将脸皱成一团，搭着他的肩向他靠近。那双手认得他的身体，一路顺着肩颈线条向上摸寻，好不容易才摸到他的脸。  
　　李笠捧着夏勉的脸，将自己的脸凑过来，吻在他的唇边。  
　　唇上触感太轻太柔，甚至比不过被李笠推过来的水波。他吻完就向后躲，憋气憋到极限，嘴巴张开，吐出一大串气泡。  
　　他呛水了。  
　　夏勉将他托出水面，他得了救，伏在夏勉肩上狠命地咳，恨不得把肺也给咳出来。  
　　“咳……咳咳……”李笠捶了捶胸口，呛水稍微缓和一点就急切地说，“谭敏她……不是真心的。她在学校里有暧昧对象，还不止一个。她三心二意，您不要被她迷惑了……”  
　　他叨叨絮絮地说着谭敏在学校里不为人知的一面，反复用“三心二意”和“不是真心”来形容。他的急躁溢于言表，想要向夏勉证明谭敏不安好心，又没法把自己的同学说得太坏。  
　　夏勉高高托着他，始终没开口。等李笠说得实在没词了，才问：“她三心二意，不是真心的。那你呢，难道就是一心一意的？”  
　　李笠愣愣地和他对视，眼中茫然，好像在奇怪为什么夏勉要明知故问。  
　　他躲开眼神，脸上泛出红色，答得理所当然：“我是啊……”  
　　  
　　他是啊。  
　　  
　　游泳池免费提供公共更衣室，里面配有一个一个单独的小淋浴间。夏勉将李笠带出泳池，推进更衣室里偏角落的淋浴间。  
　　现在是下午日头正好的时候，游完泳来更衣室洗澡换衣的人不多。夏勉打开淋浴，温热的水喷洒在他和李笠身上，水声哗啦，能掩盖不少声音。他从背后贴着李笠，抬高他的一条腿，将他腿根处的平角裤向一边拉扯，卡在臀缝里，露出腿间最隐蔽的后穴。  
　　李笠罩衫没脱，上身的泳衣完好，只有下身敞开一条可供人抽插后穴的缝。  
　　这里是公共场所，到处都是人。李笠甚至能听到附近的淋浴间里有人开合沐浴露瓶盖的声音。中间的大空间摆着储存柜，结伴而来的人一边换衣一边说话，柜门开开合合，声音没有停顿过。  
　　夏勉从李笠泳衣的侧边伸手进去，撑开富有弹性的紧身泳衣，一寸一寸地抚摸过去。  
　　两人都没摘信息素屏蔽器，没了性激素带动，李笠也很快动情，穴口湿热，滑溜溜的蹭着夏勉的大腿。  
　　“要在这里做吗？可是这里有很多人……”李笠小声说。  
　　“在别墅人也不少。”  
　　夏勉将他扶稳，下身缓缓挺入。  
　　李笠单足站立，随夏勉进出的节奏晃晃荡荡。他们用这种体位做过很多次，每次李笠都站不住，要夏勉托着他才能继续。  
　　“唔……唔嗯……”  
　　夏勉将手指插进他嘴里，贴着耳朵说：“嘘。”  
　　李笠含着夏勉的手指，努力掩藏呻吟和喘息。他果然快要站不住了，往前支着墙壁，含糊不清地求夏勉：“可不可以，慢一点……”  
　　他怕快感太强烈，会不受控制地发出声音。  
　　夏勉用力顶他：“你不想快点做完，想和我在这里慢慢磨？我倒是无所谓。”  
　　李笠脸色红透，又口齿不清地改口说：“那、那快一点吧……”  
　　夏勉将手指抽出来，发出一声几不可闻的轻笑。  
　　他的声带没有震动，只是极细微的气音。但这是他第一次在李笠面前发出笑声，哪怕嘲弄意味大过一切其他情绪，也让李笠感到滔天愉悦，像被浪当头拍中，脑袋乱成一锅粥。  
　　夏勉双手扣着他的腰，性器顶到最深处却没有急着抽出，而是定在那里磨动一会，才向后抽动。  
　　他让李笠求他“快一点”，做起来却放慢速度，用更大的力道和深度折磨李笠。  
　　  
　　“……你要用哪个淋浴间？”  
　　门外响起杂乱的脚步声，大约有三四个人在来回走动。  
　　“那个吧，那个在角落，人少。”说着，脚步声靠近，直直走向夏勉和李笠身处的淋浴间。  
　　李笠吓得发抖，扭头对夏勉露出哀求的眼神。他的屁股向前摆动，试图让夏勉的阴茎先抽离他的后穴，避过门外的陌生人再说。可是夏勉用双手扣着他的腰，反而又快又狠地抽插起来。  
　　夏勉的眼神从容，带着对欲望和任何意外都能全盘掌控的自信，脸上也没有多余的表情，除了嘴唇微张，呼吸频率比平时要快以外，没有哪里能体现出他在与人性交，好像李笠带给他的快感不轻不重，不痛不痒，只是闲着无聊打发时间的游戏。  
　　李笠心脏发酸，刚刚借由那声轻笑获得的快乐一落千丈。  
　　和他做，夏勉并不觉得舒服吗？  
　　那为什么还要和他做，难道只是在玩弄他、折辱他取乐？  
　　“砰——”  
　　门被人从外面推了一下，门锁卡着，那人没能推开。  
　　“有人诶，而且有水声，我还以为是隔壁传出来的。那我就选隔壁这间吧。”  
　　“好，我在你对面，一会见。”  
　　“一会见。”  
　　那人进入隔壁淋浴间，打开喷头洗澡，大大小小的动静都透过一墙之隔传到夏勉和李笠这边。  
　　李笠靠在墙上，咬住自己的手臂，尽量不发出声音。  
　　夏勉的呼吸扑打在他的耳后，性器持续耸动摩擦，在刻意的噤声中堆垒快感。淋浴间里水汽氤氲，蒸着让人气闷的高温，李笠近要被这一切融成热液，游移在丧失自我的边缘，被夏勉送上高潮。  
　　  
　　难道你就是一心一意的？  
　　我是啊。  
　　这时的李笠虽然知道自己的爱意，却以为夏勉只想要个一心一意的炮友、宠物，或是玩具。他在高潮的同时哭了出来，整颗心都被这个念头揉碎了。


End file.
